


A Glimpse of Hell

by CrazyM



Series: Initial D: World tour [4]
Category: Initial D, Need for Speed (Video Games)
Genre: AE86 IS STILL BINNED LOL, BMW M3 GTR from Most Wanted/Carbon, Gen, Mount Akina, Subaru Impreza WRX STI 22B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Kenji Tells the NFSC/NFSMW protagonist about a fabled breed of racers who race the mountains of Japan.Takumi just happens to be his victim with Ryosuke and Keisuke as key witnesses
Series: Initial D: World tour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/854912
Kudos: 2





	A Glimpse of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget this series, relax.

Kenji stops with a drift right next to the M3 GTR, which had been rebuilt.

Darius was defeated, TFK was no more.

The window rolls down.

"Heh." Kenji snorts. The protagonist locks eyes with him. "I have gotten soft."

He decides he wants to say nothing.

"But let me tell you, the mountains of Japan have racers that will have you scratching your head and wanting to tear your hair out." He says. "You'll see the true power of tuner cars and touge there. Take your miserable racing skills there and get yourself embarrassed."

Mountains? How harder could it be compared to the canyon?

He dials a number.

*

Ryosuke is staring out of the windscreen. To anyone else, it might seem like his mind was somewhere else, but both Takumi, in the driver's seat, and Keisuke, in the back seat knew that he was analyzing everything. Tire temperatures, road temperatures, brake temperatures, grip levels, all that jazz.

The battle with Hans had drained all three of them, whether they liked it or not. Takumi had pulled a draw match due to the sheer luck he always had.

This was just a short break, to stop, relax and remember their lessons the brutal Nurburgring had taught them before drawing the next lottery and heading out to Keisuke's next race. And thus, Ryosuke had decided to watch Takumi do one of the most mundane activities.

Delivering Tofu.

Keisuke's eyes didn't dare to leave the paper cup, his toes curled inside his shoes, watching the water level slosh dangerously close to the rim and then go back down. Takumi was driving with a nonchalance that made it all the more anxiety inducing. 

The Subaru was handling well, Ryosuke noticed. Takumi had grown accustomed to the car, its driveline, its engine well enough to push it this hard and this smoothly. It was still a little way to go to match the AE86's finesse, but Takumi was getting close.

The three men stop at the lake, where Takumi delivers the tofu.

"The lake is peaceful at this time of the day." Keisuke observes. Ryosuke nods thoughtfully. They hear the roar of an engine.

"Skating rink?" Keisuke asks. Ryosuke nods.

"I think I saw the car. I hope he doesn't chase us." Ryosuke says, and they notice the roar keeps getting louder, and then fades away.

"The car's close."

"I know."

Takumi returns. The paper cup is gone, and so is Keisuke's anxiety. They strap themselves in and set off once again. The 22B handles beautifully, the body delicately balanced between the four wheels. The corner entry is slower, but the corner exit is fast, by the virtue of the turbo.

Ryosuke wants to focus at the car behaviour, but his subconscious is looking over his shoulder. He had an idea of what vehicle that could have been, but the theory sounds extremely outlandish just because of how rare the suspected car was.

The headlights come into view, and the three men hear a distant whine.

"That's a race transmission." Keisuke observes. "By the whine it sounds like its on third gear."

"Second." Ryosuke corrects him. He turns to Takumi, who was coiling and readying himself. Keisuke nods. Takumi plunges the throttle and the 22B throws them to the backrest. The car at the back gets the message, and all of Ryosuke's suspicions-and fears-are confirmed when the driver downshifts.

And suddenly, the entire mountain is filled with an ear splitting explosion of engine sound when the car at the back downshifts, making Takumi flinch. The engine easily overshadows Takumi's 22B, and the growing crescendo of the gear whine is almost painful. Takumi feels like he isn't the one in control, he doesn't feel like he's racing.

It feels like he's being hunted.

He takes the turns the best way he knows how, and the car follows him with ease, despite Takumi driving a much faster car than the AE86.

"How much horsepower does he even have?!" Keisuke shouts over the din. "Three hundred? Four Hundred?"

"Four hundred and ninety." Ryosuke replies. Takumi's eyes widen. "The weight should be lower than ours too."

 _What is this monster chasing us?_ Takumi thinks. _I can feel his aura from here._

"Turbo?" Takumi speaks for the first time. 

"No turbo. Its a race engine." Ryosuke says, now convinced it was a car he wished he hadn't seen here. Takumi turns into the hairpin with practiced precision and the car follows him. He catches the silhouette of the roof in the rear view mirror.

Its so low!

"The philosophy is simple." Ryosuke begins. "For a car to handle well on a touge, uphill or downhill, the greatest advantage is weight."

He glances at the mirror.

"However, there is another advantage to be had."

Takumi takes another turn with blistering speed. Keisuke grabs the driver seats to stabilize himself. The car follows them through the turn like the driver knew how touge worked.

"What advantage?" Keisuke asks.

"Come on, Keisuke. You have raced professionally." Ryosuke says, and pauses for a second. "What could it be?"

Ryosuke thinks, while Takumi tries his hardest to fight the driver off. Ryosuke smiles when they approach the five hairpins.

"I'll show you, watch the following car's headlights as we make the turn."

Ryosuke twists to look behind him as they take the first hairpin. His eyes widen as the car follows them in. The car stays flat as they corner. The entry was masterful, the gear selection was perfect for the car. However, it was still dark enough to not see the car clearly. All he notices is the silver hood and a vent on the sides. The fender was flared and the car was quite low.

It is then he realizes with a jerk what Ryosuke meant.

"Center of gravity." he says.

"Yes, the lower the center of gravity is, the easier it is to corner with the car. Combine this with light weight and you get-"

"The perfect race car." Keisuke completes. "The engine, its-"

"Its a V8."

Takumi's eyes go wide.

"American?" He asks.

"Worse." Keisuke says. "German. Flat plane."

"Flat plane engines have a major advantage compared to cross plane engines. They make a lot more power, and rev a lot more smoothly. A flat plane V8 is as smooth as a rotary in power delivery. With NA power, it means that the power delivery is linear and predictable. Combine this with the low height and low weight, the car becomes an ultimate racing machine."

Takumi is sweating by the time they negotiate the hairpins, with the following car right on their bumper through each turn. The turbo allowed for the 22B to carve out a slight breathing room but that was that. He knows he's doomed by the time they turn onto the short straight. The engine behind them lets out another ear splitting roar, louder than the deafening sound it was already making so far. The car gains on them with an alarming rate and in the street lights they see the vehicle. Keisuke's eyes go wide as he watches in awe. Silver with blue stripes. Side exit exhaust. Full roll cage. Just one seat. Kidney Grille.

BMW logo.

Ryosuke, who was watching too, can't hide his awe. 

"I never thought I'd see one of those cars, let alone see the engine in action." He comments. The BMW upshifts and lights the scenery for a moment when its side exit exhaust shoots a massive belch of flame. Takumi flinches again, but the Takahashis don't. The car pulls away and Takumi reads the model name.

M3 GTR.

"Its not an M3. I drove an M3." Takumi says with disbelief as the GTR runs away from them like they were standing still. By the time they reach the next turn, its gone. Takumi gives up and slows down.

"Takumi, you just lost to the rarest BMW cars ever made." Keisuke teases.

"What do you mean?"

"That is an older generation of the BMW you drove in Germany. That was the E46. You drove an E92." Ryosuke says. "Also, the E92 was a regular M3. This one was a hyper limited edition."

"Hyper limited edition?"

"Only ten were ever made."

"What?"

"Yes. Its around 2000 when Porsche was whipping BMW in Le Mans races. The older E46 GTR had a straight six, and with restrictors, it wasn't making enough power to challenge a Porsche. So BMW brought in a new engine, developed by BMW's F1 team. It was named P60B40 and was a straight plane V8. It had way more torque than the Porsche engines, and Porsche complained that BMW didn't have a street car with this engine. So BMW built ten cars and named it the M3 GTR. They dumped the race engine straight into the road car and sold them for 2.7 billion yen each-"

"2.7 billion yen?!" Takumi and Keisuke gasp.

"And BMW dominated the 2001 season, winning seven out of ten events. FIA changed their rules and asked for a hundred cars and a thousand engines to homologate, or run with a ballast and an even smaller restrictor plate. BMW chose to pull out of Le Mans."

"Wow." Takumi croaks.

"And now, only three were reported to exist. But I was wrong. What we saw, was a fourth."

"So, we raced the rarest race car in the world?"

"No, a car is half the battle. What you just saw..." Ryosuke says, staring out the window.

"...Was a glimpse of Hell."

There is a deathly silence in the car as they drive along.

"He was seriously skilled." Keisuke says. "His throttle control was really delicate."

"So you did notice." Ryosuke says. "I'd say he has serious mountain racing experie-"

The conversation stops when they notice the M3 GTR parked along to the side of the road, the protagonist leaning on the car with his arms folded. Takumi parks behind him, and then they notice who it was.

"You bastard." Keisuke says with a chuckle.

"Hello." Rob Cross says. "How's the off season treating you?"

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Rob Cross is the protagonist from NFSMW and NFSC. Ryosuke met the guy in GT3 racing from, you guessed it, Shift and Shift 2 Unleashed.
> 
> So it made sense he possesses the M3 GTR, innit?


End file.
